the_zee_bawxfandomcom-20200213-history
Siegeforge
'''The Siegeforge '''is a location in Zee Bawx where players can go to turn their shards into gears and become potions. The siegeforge itself is a large, black floating island filled with lava, with several small forges, anvils, and blacksmiths on it. On the very top, there is a large white dragon, Xelurion of Twisted Metal. On the backside of the siegeforge, there are some stairs which lead inside of the siegeforge, where you can find a large pillar of lava, the head blacksmith and another blacksmith assistant. In Zee Bawx lore, the siegeforge is a large chunk of an ancient city called Tarivale, built by Tarerius with his bare hands and eternal rage. It's mainly a blacksmithing shop, run by Mamy. The siegeforge also operates as something of a temple for Tarerius, and it's noted by the head blacksmith that everyone there is a female animaion due to Tarerius's command. The lava there is magical, which may be the reason that Mamy can craft magical objects and potions there. Characters Mamy Mamy is a white cat animaion with pink hair. She is the shopkeeper for the Siegeforge, and is famous for her Shard blacksmithing. According to many of the blacksmith assistants, Mamy is like a mother or a big sister to the others, and is looked up to by many of the blacksmiths. In-game, you can buy things from her for shards, namely: * Shard Blade - 25 * Shard Key - 45 * The Golden Queen Become Potion - 80 * Shard Bow - 50 * The Tortisu Tul Yon - 540 Along with Zoe Whilthiton, Mamy could originally be found in Halloween Town, before the siegeforge was implemented. Zoe Whilthiton Zoe Whilthiton, or the Blacksmith Assistant, is a gray porcupine animaion who stands next to Mamy at the siegeforge. She doesn't serve a purpose like Mamy does, but if clicked on, you can speak to her. If talked to enough, she can give you her name and some lore on the siegeforge. Along with Mamy, Zoe could be found in Halloween Town, before the siegeforge was implemented. Dialogue * "Did you know, once, only Kings were allowed on the siegeforge? You're pretty lucky to be alive today." * Seen any of those cute Djinn anywhere? I'd love to snuggle one someday. * Do I remember you from somewhere...? (Referencing Halloween Town) * Whats my name? I'm Zoe.. Zoe Whilthiton. * Did you know the siegeforge is actually a floating chunk of the ancient city of Tarivale? * Did you know there is an ancient katana in which the smith struck magic into every fold? It's said to have great power. * I love working the Siegeforge! * We're all women? Really? We're so in sync I sometimes forget we're an all-female team! Huh! * I've seen some mysterious people around these fields, you better be careful... why not buy a sword? * If I had one wish... it'd be to make a sword just as good as Mamy's swords! * Did you know Tarerius built the Siegeforge? They say he got so mad, he built it with his bare hands! * Blacksmithing is hard work! But I love it! * Watch for spilling lava, it can be dangerous here. * You should talk to Mamy, I'm simply an assistant. Shark Lady Shark Lady, another blacksmith assistant, is a pink shark animaion, who sits in the top floor of the siegeforge. Like Zoe, she doesn't serve a purpose like Mamy does, but can be spoken to when clicked. Shark Lady will sometimes tell you some lore on the siegeforge and Tarivale, and hint to the existence of the nerdy conspiracist, but her dialogue mostly consists of her talking about her job. Dialogue * I'd love to go for a swim but I don't exactly know how to land this thing. * Mamys like... a mammy to us blacksmiths, she teaches us what she knows and looks out for everybody. Heh. Mamy. * You should talk to Mamy, her smithing is unmatched! * It's nice to be on break. * Phew! I should've worked for an Aquarium, its sooo hot. * Wanna know why only girls work here? Well, our aprons are only sized in Womens! * We're all certified blacksmiths, but talk to Mamy for her famous Shardwork. * I am not made for this heat! Phew.. * Do you wonder who built the siegeforge? Some say Tarerius built it with his eternal rage, but some predict something... older. * We have strange visitors sometimes... even some.. deer? * Ahahaha! I just thought of funny joke. You wouldn't get it. * This job is much more chillax than being a jet pilot.. * Do you hear something? Like... heavy breathing? * This lava is magical, didn't cha know? * Did you know Mamy and her assistant were just local blacksmiths? Now they're on the seigeforge! Amazing right? * Whats my name? Well... I.. I am Shark Lady! Rawr!!! * Siegeforge 101: Don't put your hand in the lava. Simple, right? * Be careful with extra limbs, my tail caught on fire just last week. Nerdy Conspiracist The nerdy conspiracist is not a worker or blacksmith at the siegeforge, but rather the neighborhood creepy stalker. The nerdy conspiracist is a Valian who dons a white, antlered hoodie, and stands, muttering strange things about the siegeforge and the blacksmiths who work there. Sometimes, the conspiracist refers to an unknown "he," possibly Ecruos. Dialogue * She's so... snrf. cute.. * *Fixes glasses* *Looks dramatic* *Stops saying what I'm doing* *snrf* * This.. snrf.. observational data will be useful back at my labs.. * Golly gee I bet he stood in this very spot to stare at the blacksmiths amirite? XD L-O-L * I hope they don't notice me.. snrf. * I've confirmed that HE appears when you dress like him! The data all matches up... but... I haven't seen him yet. * Maybe you and me can go back to mom's house and share data! * Krystaious-H-Christ i love the smell of a good theory.. snrf. * I've hacked websites and found hidden clues leading back to this siegeforge.. snrf * These hot pockets have gone cold... maybe if I put them in lava- no.. * GO AWAY- I mean.. sh. go away, please. snrf. my work is important. * who do you ship?? I ship the shark x the porcupine uu. * do you wonder why no men work at the siegeforge? do they eat men? that'll be my next tumblr article! * Hm... 135991621... I wonder what my caculator is trying to tell me! * ..snrf. * I hope they don't notice me.. snrf. * Gorsh.. Animaion girls are so h. Snrf... I mean.. this forge is such a marvel! Simillia Vonderbirth Simillia Vonderbirth, also known by Sim, Sim Smells, and Blacksmith Trainee, is a yellow cat animaion who can be found at the bottom level of the siegeforge. She has freckles and long hair, and like the other characters on the siegeforge, can be talked to. She is in training to become a blacksmith. Dialogue * Be careful, lava is hot! * Not seeing men is a part of my training.. it's difficult. * Isn't it neat that Tarerius' court is simply brawlers? No headsmart priests or nothin'! * Someday I'll be just like Mamy.. I MEAN HEADMASTER! SORRY MA'AM!! * I've yet to correctly forge a sword. * Don't make headmaster angry! She put someone's hand in lava for disobeying once! * Headmaster doesn't like goofing off.. she's very strict. * Blacksmith training is tough! Almost no breaks! * You should talk to Mamy, I'm simply an trainee * Best lesson I learned so far.. don't smash your thumb with a hammer! * I like to sit here, so toasty and warm against my back. * Despite everything, I still love the Siegeforge. * Ever hear of Tarivale? I wish I could go there.. but.. it doesn't exist anymore! Heeh! * Ever see a Djinn? Aren't they cute? * Should get back to training soon... * My name? I'm Simillia Vonderbirth, or just Sim. Headmaster calls me Sim Smells. * I wish I had more boltbeans to afford new gloves... * Mamy is.. in a sisterly-like way.. adorable! Headmaster Blacksmith The Headmaster Blacksmith, the only blacksmith not to give her name, is a pink fox animaion with white feet and a pink mohawk haircut. She doesn't wear the standard uniform, because she says she doesn't need to, being blessed by gods. She's also Tarerius's head priestess. Similar to the other blacksmiths, she can be talked to, but unlike the other blacksmiths, she's not very friendly or amicable. Dialogue * This place is for blacksmiths only. Scram. ** We're all women because Tarerius said to only hire women. His word is law, kid. ** I've killed people for lesser reasons than being here. ** I don't need plebian gloves or aprons, I'm blessed by the gods. ** Get lost, chum. ** Beat it. ** Get out of here. ** I built armor for gods, I don't need to waste time talking to you. ** Why are we all animaions? Hume plebs aren't worthy of this glorious forge! ** What do you want. ** I ain't want what you're selling. ** I'm not only HeadMaster Blacksmith, I'm also a priestess of Tarerius, and it's my freedom to bash your face in. ** You and your stalker friend better get lost. ** Look kid, unless you a girl scout, I don't care. Beat it. ** Go hop in lava. ** You don't belong amongst legends. ** Lad, talk to Mamy upstairs. You don't belong down here. ** Talk to Mamy for service, or get lost.